Five point buckle assemblies, which engage five straps, are known. For example, five point buckle assemblies for a car seat typically engage two shoulder harness straps, two waist harness straps, and a single bottom harness strap to restrain a child within the car seat. When a child is in the car seat and the buckle assembly components are coupled together, the shoulder, waist, and bottom harness straps act to restrain the child. These five point buckle assemblies thus accordingly comprise two shoulder strap fasteners, two waist strap fasteners, and a bottom strap fastener, which typically comprises a buckle body.
Five point buckles generally are of two types: 1) five point only, where the shoulder strap and waist strap fasteners are a single piece that cannot be separated, and 2) three/five point buckles that enable manual separation of the shoulder strap fasteners from the waste strap fastener or bottom strap fastener. Typically the shoulder strap fastener remains attached to the waist strap fastener even when the waist strap fastener is decoupled from the bottom strap fastener.
There is a need in the art for a five point buckle assembly where, when the waist strap fasteners are decoupled from the bottom strap fastener, the shoulder strap fasteners can decouple passively from the bottom strap fastener and need not be manually decoupled from the waist strap fasteners.